1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus for controlling a laser oscillator at least including an optical unit and a power unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a laser oscillator is connected to a laser processing machine for processing a workpiece. As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2006-156634, the laser oscillator includes at least one optical unit and a power unit for driving the at least one optical unit. Further, when the laser oscillator includes a plurality of optical units, the laser oscillator may include a combine unit for combining laser beams output from the plurality of optical units, to output the combined beam. In short, the laser oscillator includes a plurality of units.